


And Man So Small

by Ellie5192



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, I didn't write it as ship, I have no idea what my writing is doing, Nightmares, War, but it's there for those who want it, doesn't have to be read as ship, it's all very dark, they both can't cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop. Listen. Look closely. Are you watching? Bang. Thump. It happens to the best of us." <br/>Prompt: There will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears; when love will not break your heart -Mumford and Sons. Post-Reichenbach. The aftermath, in all it's beautiful, broken simplicity. Finally got this off my hard-drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Man So Small

“There will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears; when love will not break your heart”

-Mumford and Sons.

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Stop. Listen. Look closely. Are you watching? Bang. Thump. It happens to the best of us. Don’t look back. Don’t look down. Don’t look away. Don’t look.

 

War. All war. And death, all around. Wake screaming. This isn’t new.

I know. I know what it’s like. I’m there too. So far, yet so close.

And no, it doesn’t get easier. No, you will not sleep tonight.

No, it will not hurt less tomorrow.

Yes, you will get through this.

Yes, you will learn to cope. Move on. Get better. Better at what?

Yes. I will be there. One day. I will be back.

I need more time.

 

Thank you. Because you were there, even before you were a part of me. Before I needed you. When I needed you most. Thank you for looking for a friend- not a shield- by your side.

Just thank you.

 

I love him. I’ve always loved him.

Why?

Because he is essential. Even now.

Especially now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something with this little ditty for months, and finally got around to figuring out what I was going to do with it, which was, evidently, not much. Instead, I thought I'd throw it up here and let you guys take a whack at it.  
> Also, I know it isn't clear who is talking at times, but I guess that's the point. Pick a character any character. Consider it an exercise in psychoanalysis... or something.


End file.
